


Names

by Deanie95



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Might be kinda wincest-y, Mostly just brother moments, Sam Winchester - Freeform, unintentional wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to use this http://sora-horsey.deviantart.com/art/NEW-100-Themes-Challenge-131213677 as a way to keep my brain active.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

Once upon a time, he didn't want to be Samuel Winchester.

A long life on the road, sleeping in rat infested motel rooms, sometimes even the Impala, in and out of more schools that he could remember, and the infamous "SAMUEL WINCHESTER!" he'd get when his dad and he fought, had led to years of him not wanting to be himself.

He used to dream, back when he could sleep without nightmares, what it would be like to be anyone, but Samuel Winchester.

Sure, the aliases he used on an everyday basis meant he could create a character and be someone else for a day, but when it came right down to it, he turn his head at the call of his real name.

Now, however, as he looked over at his big brother, he was content. He still didn't like being himself most days, but, hey, as long as Dean was still around to call him Sammy...

Well, he might just find it in his heart to enjoy being himself.


End file.
